


The Real Thing

by simplekindoflife



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplekindoflife/pseuds/simplekindoflife
Summary: Blake, and Gwen get together for the first time out of work, after her friends talk her in to accepting. Fluffy, Funny, Awkward, Smuttish. 2 shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first attempt at possible smut, so take it easy on me ;) This is a 2 shot, chapter 2 will be the smutty one. Let me know what you all think, and if you want me to put out a chapter 2. 
> 
> Thanks as always to my Sam for constantly helping, giving me ideas, helping to develop my ideas, and staying up til' like 3 am to help bring my drabble to life. I obviously love your face off. 
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo- B*

It had been a long few months since I separated from Gavin. My life seemed like it ceased to exist for a period of time, I was suspended in this nightmare that wouldn't end.   
Every single day was worse than the one before. Sometimes when you are going through trauma you feel numb, but I think the time I felt numb was actually during my marriage. All the sticking my head in the sand for years didn't really cut it when everything blew up to the point that I couldn't hide from it anymore.

The pain of those first few months was unyielding, and it even hurt to breathe. Walking through the motions of life, putting on a happy face for your kids, answering continuous questions from said kids, and being the strong one, all the while the man you vowed to love for the rest of your life screwed the whole thing up, stealing you kids 50% of the time, on top of the obvious pain that his infidelities caused.   
It was beyond painful. I went through gut wrenching sadness, and fierce anger. Finally, life had started to level off, and started looking up, all thanks to a certain 6"5 cowboy at work. 

Blake Shelton had whisked right into my life, mind, and now heart in this rush of unlikely camaraderie that started as helping each other through with emails, and texts, learning about each other to try to feel better, and was hovering in this odd, pseudo relationship that consisted of constant texts, facetiming, and flirting that I had never experienced before.

This whole starting a relationship thing was so foreign that I couldn't figure out if this was a rebound, if it was in my head, or if this was the real thing. Nobody knew that I had been talking constantly to Blake, but there had been an obvious shift in my demeanor that even my kids had noticed. 

Starting work again on The Voice initially seemed like a horrible idea considering the news that would break in the midst of the season,but on Day 1, when she found out about Blake's divorce from Miranda, they had been inexplicably tied to each other. This mutual heartbreak, somehow shifting, and becoming an amazing friendship... probably the best friendship she had ever had. It was insane how different their worlds were, but they were the same person in so many ways, it was mind boggling. 

I was currently on the couch, stretched out with a glass of wine while listening to Jen, Lizzie, and Sophie discuss some kind of a music video concept while laughing, and joking... meanwhile I was completely spacing out, feeling supremely torn in my head. 

My girls had been there for me through a lot of pretty shitty moments during the last few months. During that time, they had put aside their own lives at least every other Sunday to spend the evening with me, and pretty much let me drink excessive amounts of wine, eat a lot of Mexican food, and cry about my life... listening without complaint. 

I wasn't sure if they had noticed I hadn't been paying attention, but all I could think about was the fact that Blake had asked if I wanted to hang out tonight, and even though my head, and heart were conflicted, I turned him down in deference to the girls currently sprawled all around my living room. It was the right thing to do. Probably. Ugh. 

I jumped in surprise when I found my phone being waved in front of my face, Blake's face, and a text message on the screen making me snatch the phone, and sit it face down on my legs, finally looking up to see all 3 girls with smirks, and raised eyebrows. Jen of course spoke up first. I could feel my face heat up, and I wanted to crawl in a hole, and die. It's not like Blake was a dirty secret, I just hadn't talked to anyone about him yet because I didn't know what the hell was going on. What if I was wrong, and he was just being nice to me because he felt bad that I had been cheated on for the better part of 20 years? 

"So... Blake Shelton? Like The Voice Blake Shelton? Married country singer Blake Shelton?????" 

I looked up, suddenly exasperated at my Sister in Law. God.

"JEN! YES! BLAKE SHELTON! Why do you keep saying his name like that? You think I would talk to a married man? You know what happened to me. Not cool, dude."

Jen raised her hands, chastened by my suddenly mildly hysterical display, "Gwen, honey I was just joking around. You are the most moral, kickass bitch I know. What's going on? Talk to us. You've been holding out, and your time is up, so spill."

The other 2 shook their heads in agreement, scooting closer to the couch where I was sitting. Sighing, I knew the jig was up. No more keeping it to myself. Clearing my throat, I just starting spilling my guts in a rushed, explanation of the last month, and a half. "After starting back to The Voice, I found out Blake was getting divorced too. Same reason. We started talking. Mostly through email. Emails turned into texts, texts turned into Facetime, and I'm just confused. I don't know what or when it shifted but I totally feel giddy, and flirty, and I think he's flirting too. I just don't know what it all means. He asked me to hang out tonight, but I told him it would have to be another day because I had plans."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!?" Jen was annoyed with me, I could tell because she literally grabbed my shoulders, and shook me. "You finally have a chance to get laid, and you are hanging out with us? Have you lost your damn mind?"

My mouth dropped open in shock. No no no. I wasn't trying to get laid, I mean, okay, maybe I wanted to get laid, like in an abstract sense, I mean Jesus, I'm not dead, but I am so confused. This is my co-worker. I have to tread lightly.

"Jennifer Stefani! I'm not trying to get laid! He asked me if I was busy tonight, not if I wanted to fuck him. I'm not the kind of girl to cancel plans with my friends who have always been there for me for a guy I may or may not date one day."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, motioning for Sophie to stand up, and patted my shoulder on her way around the couch. "Gwen, babe. Wake up. The man is a babe. Figure it out together, but put yourself first for once."

Sophie squeezed my hand, and grabbed her purse on her way out. "Sweetie, just call him. Have a little fun. You never know, okay?"

I watched as Sophie, and Lizzie took off towards the door, Jen still standing in front of me with her arms crossed, clearly about to unload a little more on me. I shifted, and downed the rest of my wine, waiting on her to work up a full head of steam. Instead, she smiled slightly, and reached over to hug me before straightening up to grab her purse on the chair beside me. "Look, once you get him over here, you'll know what to do. Just promise me that you'll do something. You really do deserve it, alright?" I nodded.

"Alright. Go, take a quick shower, shave, and wear those cute ass shorts you wore last week for yoga. Trust me. If he doesn't have a heart attack, tackle you, or start stuttering when he sees them, he's gay. I'm not even positive a gay man could resist those things. They are like magic."

I rolled my eyes, and pushed her towards the door. "They aren't magic, Jen. It's called spandex. Tiny spandex."

Jen smirked at me, and opened the front door, making me smile as she called out "Potato, potat-oh.".

I was sitting on my bed, wrapped in a towel after slathering myself in strawberry scented lotion staring at the tiny shorts Jen told me to wear. They definitely didn't leave much to the imagination. Maybe I should pair them with a sweatshirt... even out the sluttiness? Fuck. This is so much to think through.  
I grabbed my phone, gathering my courage, debating whether to text or call him. A call would probably be the right thing to do, but I'm way too fucking nervous to hear his voice right now. I'll chicken out for sure. I texted him a quick "Are you busy? gx" to which he immediately responded with a "never too busy for you, beautiful."   
After she gathered herself from the puddle of mush from his dreaminess, she bit the bullet, and asked if he was still interested in hanging out. His immediate response of an affirmative gave her butterflies, and anxiety, and so many emotions she thought she would pass out. He's coming over. Now. He's coming over now, and I'm still naked. Jesus. Clothes. I need clothes. 

A short 20 minutes later had her doorbell ringing, and she tripped over her own coltish legs trying to get to the door, and had to stand in place doing deep breathing for about 15 solid seconds so she didn't break her neck, or hyperventilate. What was happening to her???

Finally making my way to the door, I opened it, and grinned at the sight of Blake, standing there with a nervous look on his face, small bouquet of sunflowers in his hand, eyes growing wide when he took me in. 

"Hi." I said, suddenly bashful, "Come in." I stepped back, holding the door for him and he brushed my fingers with his. That one gesture made my heart pound and calmed me down, all in one. "I'm just going to put these in a vase. Make yourself at home." Brushing my own fingers with his as I reached for the flowers, my breath hitched, and I knew I needed to get it together. My God. 

He stepped even closer and pulled me to him for a hug, causing my breath to completely get trapped somewhere in my lungs, and get dizzy from the feel of his amazing body hugging mine. God he is such a good hugger. "Hey," he murmured, his breath tickling the loose hair around my ear, then he backed away, slightly. Thank God, I don't know if I could handle any more than that right off the bat.

"I'm just going to…" I pointed to the kitchen and walked away quickly, finding a vase under the sink, and filling it with water. Trying to busy myself further while I calmed down, I looked in the refrigerator, and surveyed the contents. Finding only water and the wine from earlier I stood back up, readying myself to ask if he was hungry, or thirsty, I glanced up, seeing him standing in the archway of the kitchen, staring intensely in my direction. Blushing, I closed the refrigerator, and cleared my throat slightly, suddenly needing a drink myself. 

"So I'm starving, and was thinking of ordering Mexican? Are you hungry? I have water, and some wine in the fridge. Would that work for you?"

"Sounds perfect. Chips, and queso like we got on set the other day? Maybe split a cheese quesadilla?" He suggested, still staring a hole in me, slowly walking towards me while I stood stock still against the refrigerator, staring at his tall, rugged body clothed in flannel, and jeans... so unaware, but so damn sexy. I felt myself flush at his proximity and the realization that he'd been noticing me as much as I had noticed him. 

"Uhm... let me call. They are usually pretty quick. My phone is in the foyer." I needed a second to breathe. It was like some kind of switch had been flipped, and all I wanted to do was kiss him, and see him naked. I need some kind of therapy. I was crying about my ex husband to him like 2 months ago. After escaping to the foyer, and calling the restaurant down the road, we migrated to the living room, Blake finally pinning me with his perfect blue eyes, an intense look that made me want to run away, and run to him, and my brain wanted a hundred different things at once.

 

"Why did your friends cancel, Gwen?"

Oh my God... how the fuck have I resisted this man all this time?

Wait, "Huh?"

He pinned me with an intense look, his ocean blue eyes nearly burning through me.

"You said earlier that you spend every Sunday evening that you don't have the kids with your girlfriends. Why aren't they here ?"

"Oh! Oh. Umm. They ah.. they wanted me to call you," I mumbled awkwardly. Fuck. I was never good at hiding feelings, but those eyes of his threw me so off kilter I couldn't lie to save my life... I felt like my 15 year old self. Rock star my ass.

His dimples popped out when he gave a boyish grin simultaneously easing my nerves, and ratcheting my heart rate into stroke level. God he is too sexy for his own good.

"And why is that, beautiful?"

"Because, I have a crush on you."

Jesus Christ. Seriously? Did I really just say that?

His eyebrows raised in surprise, and I started babbling before he could form a sentence. Word vomit. Real cute, Gwen. 

"I mean, they think I have a crush on you. My friends. Jen, Sophie, and Lizzie."

Without missing a beat, he took a step forward, close enough that I had to either crane my neck up a bit to look at his face, or stare into his broad chest with his flannel shirt unbuttoned just enough to see the sparse hair of his chest... his intoxicating scent filling my nostrils making me dizzy...

God I need to calm down. A warm, calloused finger made the decision for me, grasping me slightly under the chin, forcing me to make eye contact.

"Do you?"

I could feel my face radiating heat, but I couldn't stop myself from answering him, in some kind of a trance that I couldn't escape. Those damn eyes.

I swallowed hard and nodded, my voice coming out so softly I barely recognized it.

"Yes."

I mean at this point, I had already embarrassed myself to the point that I'm pretty sure as soon as he leaves I will need to pack myself, and the kids up to leave the Country.

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time..."

"Huh? Really? You're not going to run?"

"Are you fucking serious right now? I may play a moron on TV, but I'm not that stupid in real life. You're literally perfect. I figured the last month and a half of near constant communication, and flirting would have tipped you off. "

"I just thought you felt sorry for me, and just being nice..."

Blake leveled her with a look before rolling his eyes with a slight smirk.

"Gwen... you may find this hard to believe, but sending you selfies when you ask, and waking up at 7 am to talk aren't really things I do for fun normally. All for you."

Gwen floundered in shock for a second before tilting her head to the side, a sign of genuine bewilderment making Blake's blood boil just on this side of manageable, thinking about how much her ex fucked with her head up.

"Why me? You could have anyone..."

"Because, you're funny and beautiful. You are the most perfect person I've ever met. I love everything about you. I want to give it a try, I mean... I'm going to put it all on the line here because nobody would ever even believe Gwen Fucking Stefani would even have anything to do with me."

He reached out with his left arm, and wrapped it completely around my body, pulling me closer somehow, all while still looking in my eyes with so much intensity my breath stuttered, and I thought I may have an actual heart attack. 

He leaned down, slowly enough that would have allowed me to stop him, you know.... if I was a moron. Hell, no. He didn't run, and I'm diving in head first with this hot, intense cowboy.I could feel his breath on my lips and I was sure his lips were about a millimeter from mine when the stupid fucking doorbell rang.

I leaned my forehead against his for a second before catching my breath, and going toward the door, Blake's long strides easily beating me, grabbing the takeout bags, and laying before I had to chance to even find my wallet in my oversized purse.

I stared at him for a second in mock annoyance, secretly loving that he was such a gentleman. Quite a change from the first nearly 46 years of her life, to be completely honest. She stared at him a beat longer, then smiled sweetly at him before leading him to the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do that, Blake. I was going to get it. I invited you over."

Blake winked at her, returning her smile, his quite debilitating with his dimples on full display. God, those dimples fucking slay her. She was in so much trouble with him.

"No way. I'm here to prove there are gentlemen left in this World. It will probably get annoying, you'll have to overlook it. My Mama raised me to always be a gentleman, and here I am 39 years later, and not afraid to say she still scares the shit out of me. She's a tough little thing."

Gwen giggled, steering them to the kitchen where Blake sat the food on the table, and Gwen turned to get the ingredients out of the refrigerator to make a salad, directing Blake to the correct cabinets to get the plates, and silverware while she quickly started chopping the tomatoes to throw in the salad. 

On the last tomato, her finger slipped, while she may or may not have been distracted by Blake's ass while he leaned to grab the napkins, directly in her view. Dropping the tomato, and knife both into the salad bowl, contaminating the entire thing, she grabbed her finger, cursing her stupidity. 

 

"Shit shit shit!"

"Here," steering me to the sink, "Run it under some cool water so we can see how bad it is." He turned the faucet on and held my hand under the water. Feeling him pressed against my back was benefitting me better than anything else I could think of. I may have even melted into him a bit, you know... maximum pain relief, and all.

After running it through cool water, he applied pressure to my finger, still wrapped around me like a vine, making me dizzy with his pure masculine presence. 

The way my small body fit into his large, strong body made me forget I could have sliced my finger off on a tomato staring at his ass. I had never felt so comfortable, and safe against someone in my life, despite my embarrassment.

"Better?" He asked after a few minutes later, after checking to make sure the bleeding had stopped. The exhalation of his breath tickling my ear and neck, nearly making me forget my name.

I nodded, "Hmmm." Still transfixed by his presence. I probably needed to get a grip before he thinks I'm insane. 

Gently, he turned me around, bringing my finger to his lips, softly kissing it, my eyes closing momentarily at the sensation. "Do you have a first aid kit? I want to clean this out better before putting a band-aid on it."

Shaking my head to break out of the fog he had created in my brain, I led him through my bedroom, into my master suite to the medicine cabinet where I kept the first aid kit. Opening the cabinet, he reached in, and gathered the supplies, quickly, and efficiently cleaning, and bandaging my finger, blowing slightly on it after cleaning it to relieve the slight sting from the spray, and kissing it again after he applied the band-aid. 

Clearing my throat to try to relieve the tension that had been building while we stared in each others eyes after his last kiss on my finger, I hoarsely whispered, "You are quite handy in an emergency situation, Mr. Shelton." 

Looking down at our clasped hands, before letting my hand go to clean up the trash from bandaging my finger, "I was a pretty adventurous kid who has a pretty adventurous nephew who likes to explore on my ranch. There are always plenty of band-aids on hand for the many battle wounds of climbing trees, and playing in the woods."

Biting my lip at his cuteness, I leaned up, and kissed his cheek in thanks, not knowing whether I was happy the mounting tension had subsided a bit, or pissed because I was SO close to my bed, and more times than not lately, it seemed like taking him there was all I thought about. Ugh. My brain is such a whore. 

Walking back into the kitchen together, we started quietly clearing the salad mess up, before heating up the takeout containers, and carrying them back over to the newly cleaned breakfast bar.

Sitting beside each other close enough for our shoulders, and thighs brushing, while eating, the tension that had been momentarily relieved a bit came barreling back full force. My breath caught when he reached over to get some queso from the container in front of me, holding the chip up to my lips to take a bite. 

I took the bite, slightly licking the excess cheese from his finger as it moved from my mouth, his breath hitching a bit causing a momentary burst of confidence coming from who knows where.

I grabbed a chip, dipped it in the queso, and slowly guided it to his mouth, returning the favor. He held my eyes as I brought my uninjured hand to his lips and I watched completely hypnotized as slowly took in the whole chip in one bite, slightly sucking at my finger to release my hold. A bolt of pure heat shot up my arm and down my spine, making my nipples instantly shrink and everything between my thighs ache.

Enough.

I tugged my hand from his and grabbed his face, reaching over, kissing him, full on his sexy mouth, and oh my god, did he kiss me back. His arms wrapped around my waist and he moved us both to the clear part of the counter, lifting me onto the cool marble in one smooth motion, putting us at nearly equal height, never breaking the kiss.

Every inch of the front of me touching him. I nearly melted onto the counter when I felt his tongue slide into my mouth. I could feel him, hot and hardening through his pants and the only thing I could think of was feeling it in my hand, mouth or better yet, inside me. I shifted forward slightly so I rubbed against his erection and he moaned in surprise into my mouth, his arm knocking something into the floor. I started unbuttoning his shirt, rapidly undoing every button, smoothing my fingers over his broad beautiful chest, when he pulled back, grabbing my wrists lightly. "I can't believe I'm saying this," he said, panting against my forehead, his voice hoarse with pure desire , "but slow down, baby."

Groaning in frustration, and slight insecurity, I thunked my head against the cabinet, trying really hard to get my breathing under control. He backed away, and started cleaning up the queso, and salsa that had fallen from the counter during our little kissing interlude. I shook myself semi lucid and grabbed the paper towels and joined him, praying I hadn't messed up with him. He scooped up most of the mess and threw it in the garbage across the room, dragging the trash can over as I kneeled and started scrubbing the remains of the cheesy, tomatoey gloop on the tile in my kitchen floor. 

"Fuck!" He blurted out, sounding choked. I turned around to see him staring at the space my ass had occupied prior to me turning around. "Those shorts are way shorter than I realized," he said half dazed in answer to my questioning look. I reached around and realized how right he was, my shorts might have been an inch longer than wearing my skimpy panties alone would've been. With my ass up in the air, he had probably gotten one hell of an eyeful. I grinned at him and went back to scrubbing the floor, confidence restored. A quick peek over my shoulder when I reached for the trash can confirmed that he was still staring openly at my scantily clad ass.

I got the last of the mess wiped up and stood, feeling very pleased at the look on his face. "Blake? Everything okay?"   
He swallowed hard and nodded. Grabbing some glasses and the 3/4 bottle of wine left from my aborted girls night, I led the way into the living room and sat on the couch, cross legged, Blake Distractedly following, turning his body to the side to sit towards me. "Here, want some?" I handed him a glass,his eyes immediately falling on my legs. I'll admit it. The girls were right when they said he wanted me. I cleared my throat to get his attention, and his eyes flew to mine, his cheeks a little pink with embarrassment.   
He grabbed my injured hand, after sitting our wine glasses on the table, inspecting my band-aided finger again, before softly kissing it, keeping my hand in his, and laying our joined clasped hands on my bare knee, his thumb tracing mindless circles on the sensitive skin there, heating me from the inside out. Leaning forward, he slowly catches my lips, pulling my slightly towards him, as I pull my leg over his to straddle his waist, slightly suspended in the air. His hands coming to rest on the small of my back, slowly dropping to cup my ass, tightening their hold when I seated myself completely on him, no longer in the air. 

Our kisses became desperate as he squeezed my ass rhythmically, causing me to slowly grind down on his erection, spinning us both into another galaxy. Slowly he pulled back a bit, hands still on my ass, his forehead resting against mine, both of or mouths open in pleasure, breath mingling in the quiet of my living room. 

Oh my God if he is stopping me again, I'm going to lose my fucking mind. 

Slowly, I opened my eyes, my heavily lidded brown eyes meeting his heavily lidded brilliant blue eyes. In that moment, I knew there was no going back for either of us, and my life would never be the same.


	2. It's Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!   
> As always, thanks for all the support, Sam! Thanks to my a greedy bitches for bugging the shit out of me to get this done,lol and a special Happy Birthday to my Jess! 
> 
> xoxo

"I don't know what to do here," I admitted shakily. I looked up at him, hoping my face would convey how out of my depth I was right now. It had been embarrassingly long since I had been touched by someone. My husband had given up all pretenses of acting interested, and moved into another bedroom before Apollo was even born citing my "restless sleeping" as the reason. 

Honestly, that fact alone should have given me reason for alarm, but alas... I was too busy ignoring everything in life, and praying if I ignored it long enough, it would go away. Brilliant, Gwen. 

Reaching forward, Blake pulled my head to the side gently by my hair, effectively cutting off any, and all thoughts other that the amazing things that this hot cowboy was doing to my body with his lips. 

A beard had never been something I had considered sexy before now, but the way his beard was slightly rasping against the silky, sensitive skin of her neck had made me reconsider everything I had thought in what felt like a previous life. It was like nothing had existed before this night, this moment even. Usually something so intense would have freaked me out, and it had up until this moment, but the overwhelming rightness of being with Blake right now overshadowed any lingering fears she may have had creeping into her head. 

"We don't have to do anything beyond kiss, and lay on this couch for it to be one of the best damn days of my life, Gwen. There's no pressure. This feeling we have is intense, right?"

Taking a deep breath, and nodding I couldn't find words to convey how I felt, everything seemed inadequate at this point. Grabbing his hand in mine, I stood up, biting my lip at the question in his eyes. Seriously. I deserve this. He deserves this. Right? Hell yes we do. He makes me happy, makes my heart smile for the first time truly in a long time other than with my kids. It may not be love at this moment, but it's more than lust, and the enormity of it made me feel like my World was being tipped off its axis. 

 

Walking him to my bedroom, my nerves briefly returned, causing butterflies in my belly, but they were quickly extinguished by the backs of my legs hitting my bed, Blake easily laying me down, stretching out, rubbing my hip with his fingertips, his touch making chills run through me. While kissing him, his hand had made its way back to my tiny shorts, rubbing me, making me go a little crazy. 

 

I reached down and stroked him a bit through his jeans. He was so hard, and oh my God, it felt long and thick and I could feel the heat of him through the denim of his jeans. I couldn't help but rub against him, so turned on that I felt like I was vibrating with it. His whole body tensed after a few moments, and he leaned his forehead to mine, breathing ragged, words coming out in rush. "Do you have protection?" He groaned deeply as I continued to slowly pump him. "I didn't bring anything with me…oh God… I didn't think that we would…" His words trailing off, as he grasped my hands, causing me to pout slightly before kissing me gently, forehead resting against mine again, trying his best to keep it together. 

 

Good. At least I'm not the only one about to maul someone. 

 

After a few moments, a bit of the fog cleared in my brain, realizing he had asked me a question, my wits scattered around my stark, white bedroom, causing me to have to think a moment before I could actually speak. 

"It's okay, I'm on the shot. I got...umm... tested 2 separate times after... you know. I haven't been with anyone for almost a year now." 

Leaning in, and he softly kissed me again, giving me a soft smile, then kissing me again before leaning back a few inches go speak. 

"It's been a while for me too. I got tested after I found out about the affairs. Are you sure about this? I will wait forever for you, baby. I want you comfortable. "

Unable to find the words again... that had to be some kind of record for me, I pulled him back to me, showing him how I felt without words. Immediately, he kissed me back, now with more purpose, lighting me on fire from the inside out. 

After a few minutes, in a hazy, dreamlike state, we slowly undressed each other, our lips only leaving each others when completely necessary, until there was nothing between us. In our little bubble, we touched, and caressed each other reverently; trying to memorize every inch of each others skin, unbelieving that we were actually in this moment. 

He slowly brought his hand to my center, dipping his finger into me, giving me time to stop him, and when I didn't, he pushed it in, making my eyes roll back, and my back arch like a bow. Still kissing me, he brought another finger into the mix, rotating them so that he rubbed against the rough area in my front wall, causing my toes to curl, and a loud scream to escape my lips, orgasming immediately, my body falling limp, slowly floating back to Earth. 

I couldn't find it in myself to feel embarrassed at the speed in which I came, when he was looking at me with those soft, sweet eyes, and I had never felt so good in my life. Good, but not yet sated. Kissing him again, I pulled him on top of me further, my hips cradling him, slowly pulling away to stare at each other as he slowly, so fucking slowly, pushed all the way in, eyes still locked. 

Oh my God, can you die from pleasure, because I'm pretty sure my heart is going to literally beat out of my chest. 

A garbled "Ahhhhh!" was all that I could manage, the fullness I felt was just this side of uncomfortable, the initial burn setting off an intense wave of euphoria that I felt all the way to my toes. 

He leaned over me, cocooning me in his solid, comforting weight, sliding his hands underneath my body and anchoring them under my shoulders and started an almost maddening slow, deep, push-pull that had left me willing my eyes to stay open; needing to see him, needing to have that connection to know this wasn't a dream. He pulled away slightly and touched his forehead to mine, staring right into my eyes, tears welling up in mine causing me to shudder, and capure his lips with mine, closing my eyes to try to tamp down the feeling of love bubbling up in my chest. 

 

Not now, Gwen. Holy shit. The intensity in that moment will stay with me until the day I die, I just know it. 

His thrusts became stronger, harder and suddenly, I couldn't shut up. Thankfully, I didn't blurt the L-word, but as someone who isn't generally vocal during sex, granted it had been a LONG while, it was a little shocking to hear these commanding pleas spilling from my mouth, like an out of body experience. 

"Yes… please… so good…fuck... harder… please...oh God!" 

 

Listening to my pleas, he sped up to an almost inhuman pace, my arms clawing for purchase on his broad, muscular back, knowing I was probably breaking the skin, but the sounds he was producing letting me know he didn't seem to mind at all. 

One of his long, calloused fingers touched my clit firmly, and I literally lost my sight, stars dancing from behind my closed eyes, the sound of his gutteral cries seemingly from a distance as I literally lost God knows how much time, his body on mine the only thing keeping me from floating away. 

 

Basking in the glow of our lovemaking, we languidly kissed, touched, and talked for hours. Taking a shower together somewhere in between, slowly making love again under the spray, until the water turned cool. There was nothing uncomfortable about us being together. It was almost too comfortable. Fears, hopes, dreams... our favorite foods, likes, dislikes. It's like a wall had crumbled, and there was this content, hopeful feeling that I had never felt before.

 

It was scary, and it was intense, but it was the kind of feeling that made me want to write a thousand songs, all about this unlikely relationship that has blossomed, healing my heart, making me feel like I was worthy for the first time in my life. 

 

Morning dawned way too quickly. The sunlight spilling through my blinds, completely draped over my cowboy. The skin on his broad chest causing a beautiful glow that took my breath away. His eyes were already awake, and focused on my face making me smile, and blush, burying my face in his chest. We were wrapped around each other like we never wanted to let go... and that was probably the truth. I never wanted this to end. I was falling so hard, so fast, but it was such a rush. To actually feel something for once. 

Unfortunately, life was intervening in our little bubble, and Blake had meetings, and I had to pick up Apollo, and run some errands before getting the other 2 from school, and heading home for a quiet evening with my little ones. I couldn't wait to see my babies, but I almost wanted to grieve having to leave our special moment. 

Knowing it couldn't go too far this morning, we kissed, and held each other for a while, before going our separate ways with promises of making plans, and FaceTiming after I got home. 

 

4 hours after leaving my house, and texting with Blake on, and off the whole time, I finally pulled into my driveway with my entire brood in tow. I missed Blake already, but his texts had made me smile all day. Gathering our things, we made our way to the door. The older 2 boys shouting about 2 packages, excitedly bringing them in front of me, causing me to squint my eyes, and gasp at the sticker on the side of the box. 

Sam's Bakery.   
Blake. Blake had delivered her favorite cherry pie to let her know he is thinking of her, and to show he had listened to her when they talked all night.  
How is that man real?!!!!

The boys questioned who the sender was, but when she replied her friend Blake, instead of getting upset, the boys smiled, saying they love his boots, before barreling in the house to take their things to their rooms, not really giving it a second thought. Sitting Apollo down on the carpet with his toys, she finally picked uo the note attached, smiling so hard her face hurt. 

Gwen,   
I hope you enjoy your pie. I wanted to get you something that you could enjoy with the kids to show you how happy you make me. Your smile lights up my whole world. Call me later. 

\- Your Cowboy

 

Closing the note, and placing it in her journal, I looked at the pies on the counter beside her flowers, and sighed happily.   
This was real, and it was love. How crazy is that?!


End file.
